At present, manufacture method of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display usually utilizes a fine metal mask (FMM) in combination with a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) panel, including: applying an organic material onto a LTPS backplane by evaporation method and then forming red, green and blue light-emitting elements by means of patterns pre-arranged on the FMM, wherein the evaporation method is performed within a vacuum chamber by using a linear evaporation crucible.
During the evaporation process, a linear evaporation source plays a crucial role to evaporate the organic material as a film layer; consequently, existing technology usually focuses on the linear evaporation source per se rather than a design of the crucible for use with the linear evaporation source.